SCP-1074
SCP-1074 is a safe class SCP added in the 1.1. update of the game. Description When SCP-1074 is viewed by a human being, the observer immediately begins to exhibit physiological symptoms similar to the onset of Stendhal syndrome, including increased heart rate, sweating, and vertigo. The individual viewing SCP-1074 will attempt to vividly describe the image they are seeing to anyone present, frequently describing it as the greatest or most moving work of art they have ever seen. Statements from persons so affected describe it not as a blank gray canvas, but as a highly detailed painting of an inconsistent nature. No two individuals exposed to SCP-1074 have described the same painting; recurring themes in subject statements describe imagery suggesting human mortality, individual insignificance, legal or moral judgment, religious eschatology, and REDACTED. Once viewing SCP-1074, the subject will not willingly turn their gaze from it unless physically restrained, and will attempt to convince anyone else in their presence to look at it as well. Subjects will become rapidly disoriented and detached, attempting to discuss philosophical questions raised by the painting, of an increasingly esoteric nature as exposure continues. Within 3-5 minutes of first exposure, the subject becomes catatonic and ceases responding to outside stimuli. No means of reversing this state of catatonia has been discovered; the subject will remain stationary and die of natural causes within several days unless physically tended to. EEG readouts of individuals displaying SCP-1074-related catatonia indicate that the subject continues to demonstrate a high level of brain activity, commensurate with a person who is awake and fully aware of their surroundings. If a subject is removed from the vicinity of SCP-1074 prior to the onset of catatonia, physical symptoms of exposure abate within 30 seconds. The psychological effects, however, continue to develop, albeit at a slower pace. Such individuals will frequently describe every detail of the picture they observed and will report seeing it in their dreams, upon closing their eyes or blinking, and in their peripheral vision while awake. Confusion, dissociation, and catatonia ensue within 5-8 days of first exposure on average; the lengthier the exposure to SCP-1074, the less time passes before onset of catatonia. In-game SCP-1074 is found in the Light Containment Zone. The room immediately near it can be accessed turning to the right door of a corridor having on its end a blocked door. Although it requires a Level 3 Keycard to access, its door will be always open. For this motivation and because the painting is directly facing the open door of the room near to it, it's recommended to keep the eyes closed or face away from it as soon as it can be seen. If the player will not face away from it, the protagonist will slowly begin to walk towards it. When the player will be directly in front of it, there is not way to escape from it. The painting shows a Class D Personnel member (supposedly the protagonist himself, D-9341) bowed on the ground, staring at the floor with a mournful expression. The background is completely black and dark grey. As soon as the player will be in front of it, the protagonist will begin to talk. He will describe it as the "greatest work of art he as ever seen", beginning to analize and think about its meaning. Soon he founds the meaning, believing that it stands for his punishment for the terrible crime to have killed some people. He will conclude his monologue excusing himself. After the protagonist monologue, if the visual will be kept on the painting, he will fall in a catatonic state from which he will never wake up again (terminated as soon as the containment breach ended). If instead the visual will be continuously broken, the protagonist won't fall unconscious, but won't be able to move or stare away completely from the painting, leaving him dangerously vulnerable to enemy SCPs, particulary SCP-173 and SCP-106. The only known way to pass past it it's or wear SCP-714 or avoid any visual contact with it closing the eyes. Quotes Trivia *The Class D member shown on the painting is supposedly to be the protagonist himself, D-9341, as he will believe the meaning of the painting is the punition reserved to him for having been a murderer. Gallery